Théodore Nott, Directeur de Poudlard
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: En 2025, Théodore Nott fut nommé Directeur de Poudlard. Ses collègues n'en font qu'à leur tête, les élèves sont de petits holigans, les parents d'élèves sont persuadés qu'il est un mage noir...On lui souhaite bien du courage!
1. Le refuge de Monsieur le Directeur

**Titre** : Le refuge de Monsieur le Directeur

**Personnages/Pairing**: Théodore Nott

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Superbêta** : elwan59 qui a eu la gentillesse de s'attaquer à mes notions, fantaisistes, sur la concordance des temps.

* * *

**Le refuge de Monsieur le Directeur**

_Bibliothèque de Poudlard, 05 Juillet 2025 _

La réunion de présentation des futurs professeurs était enfin finie, et il n'y avait pas eu de sang versé **(0)**. La tension à couper au couteau qui avait plané sur les lieux pendant les au revoir et souhaits de bonnes vacances, laissait présager d'une année ardue. Rien que le plan de table à la Table des Professeurs allait tenir du casse-tête diplomatique.

Tandis que ses collaborateurs regagnaient leurs appartements pour se préparer à quitter le château, le Directeur prit le chemin de la Bibliothèque dont il verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Remontant le long des rangées de livres, il passa son équipe en revue dans son esprit. Il était fort content du nouveau Professeur de Potions, engagé pour le remplacer. Romilda Vane avait fondé et dirigé pendant dix ans une des entreprises de potions les plus florissantes du pays et tiendrait son rôle avec brio.

Cependant, il n'était pas naïf au point de la mettre à table à côté du Professeur de Botanique ou de lui-même. Quelque chose lui disait que la nouvelle venue ne serait pas contre le fait de devenir Lady Nott, ou Lady Longdubat. Il pourrait l'intercaler entre l'enseignante de Divination, aucun risque qu'elle ne verse de philtre d'amour à Lavande, et le Professeur de Vol …

Marcus Flint n'était définitivement pas un mari à attraper.

C'était d'ailleurs un autre problème. Depuis l'échec de sa carrière de joueur professionnel, le remplaçant de Mme Bibine buvait. Théodore tremblait à l'idée qu'il choisisse un jour de donner cours sous l'emprise de Firewhisky. Le choix était cornélien : sans lui, Flint serait au chômage et sombrerait d'autant plus dans l'alcool, et peut-être la criminalité d'ailleurs, vu l'ostrogoth que c'était, mais le Directeur ne voulait pas avoir à annoncer un jour à des parents que leur enfant avait fait une chute mortelle en cours de Vol !

En fin de réunion, Susan Bones, professeur de Métamorphoses depuis deux ans, et Gabrielle Delacour s'étaient crêpées le chignon sur leurs horaires respectifs. Encore la faute d'Hermione Granger-Weasley et de ses fichus lois sur l'éducation!

Théodore comprenait l'importance des langues étrangères dans le monde à venir, mais comment voulait-on qu'il fasse tenir dans les emplois du temps deux langues modernes, « français, espagnol ou norvégien au choix »; une langue magique, « la langue des êtres de l'eau ou le gobelin» ; plus encore deux langues mortes, «grec, latin, ou araméen». Et il ne parlait pas de tous les nouveaux modules que ses professeurs essayaient de lui imposer, tentant de rogner sur les horaires des collègues.

Depuis avant-hier, et la fin de l'année, il avait déjà reçu trois notes de Brown, qui voulait voir gonfler ses heures avec les cinquièmes années pour enseigner la Géomancie. **(1)**

Qui plus est, les elfes menaçaient de faire grève pour obtenir une troisième hausse de salaire, Hagrid, (_est-ce que cet homme ne prendrait jamais sa retraite _?), voulait à toute force acheter un taureau ailé, géant et carnivore, même Neville, le seul à peu près équilibré, boudait parce qu'il lui avait refusé le renouvellement de son élevage de géraniums carnassiers…

Avec un soupir, il appuya deux fois sur le nez de la statue de Merlin, dans l'alcôve juste après le rayon d'Etudes des Moldus, et se baissa pour passer dans le passage qui s'ouvrit.

Une salle nue, avec juste un portrait au mur, et une chaise en face. Il s'assit, soudain épuisé.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faisiez, Monsieur. Diriger cette école, c'est un vrai numéro d'équilibriste, tout le monde me met des bâtons dans les roues. Certains parce que je suis un ancien Serpentard, certains parce que je me suis battu avec l'Ordre lors de la Dernière Bataille, certains parce qu'ils voudraient ma place, et d'autres juste pour le plaisir….Avec vous, ça tournait rond, alors que votre rôle de Directeur n'était qu'une couverture !

—Vous vous en tirez très bien, Théodore, vous serez un grand Directeur. »

Dans son cadre, le portrait de Severus Snape sourit à son ancien élève…

**(0) N'empêche qu'il avait bien fait de faire remplacer les parts de tartes accompagnant le thé par des biscuits ne nécessitant pas de couverts. Un professeur énucléé d'un coup de fourchette par un collègue, et ce avant même la rentrée, ça fait mauvais genre ! **

**(1)Il avait dit non. Théodore ne croyait pas aux cartes, ce n'était pas pour se mettre à croire aux jets de cailloux comme moyen de voir l'avenir.**

Fin.


	2. Tout est une question d'équilibre

**Titre** Tout est une question d'équilibre

**Personnages/Pairing**: Théodore, Neville, Pénélope

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Section : **Disparue

**Nombre de mots**: 734

**Dédié à shono_hime, pour Théodore, et à julielal, pour les légumes ^^

* * *

**

**Tout est une question d'équilibre**

_Bibliothèque de Poudlard, 2025 _

Théodore Nott, Directeur de Poudlard nouvellement nommé, subissait, d'un air stoïque, le savon de Pénélope Deauclaire, bibliothécaire de l'école, arrivée dans l'équipe six mois avant lui, une vingtaine d'années avant et qui en profitait pour lui faire sentir à chaque fois qu'ils se confrontaient, quelque soit le sujet. Elle était là avant, et c'était à lui de céder !

Pour résumer une longue, longue, très longue diatribe, il était vraiment honteux que le Ministère se soit ainsi permis de _s'immiscer dans les affaires de la vénérable institution et jamais le Professeur Dumbledore n'aurait permis une telle chose, l'indépendance de l'école était très importante pour lui et le Professeur McGonagall non plus, c'était une femme ça et_….C'est à peu près à cet instant que Théodore avait décroché.

Assis de l'autre côté de la table, Neville Longdubat, Professeur de Botanique et Directeur de Gryffondor regardait ses ongles, tentant d'ignorer la diatribe de la bibliothécaire, mais ne pouvant dissimuler totalement un sourire narquois, qui donnait à Théodore une sacré envie de lui faire encadrer les quatorze prochaines années de sorties à Pré au Lard !!

Lorsque Pénélope eut fini de passer un savon à son supérieur hiérarchique, elle retourna à son bureau pour trier ses fiches, abandonnant le terrain aux deux hommes.

Théodore jeta un regard vexé à Neville.

« Quoi, je n'ai rien dit ?

—Tu l'as pensé très fort.

—Tu fais dans la police de l'esprit désormais ? »

Les yeux de Théodore auraient percés des trous dans le mètre de granit massif constituant les murs de l'école.

« Tout cela, c'est la faute de ta copine Granger.

—Elle s'appelle Weasley depuis des années et tu es au moins aussi fautif qu'elle. Vous êtes deux gamins.

—Je n'ai fait que prendre soin de la santé des chérubins qui nous sont confiés.

—Je ne répéterais pas le terme dont tu les qualifies d'habitude. Franchement, Théodore, cette course poursuite entre Hermione et toi devient ridicule. »

Le Directeur saisit le premier volume qui lui tomba sous la main dans les piles environnant Neville et lui posa sous le nez.

« Tu es le professeur de botanique de cette école, trouve quelque chose que les elfes de Granger ne servent pas à ses employés. »

Son collègue jeta les yeux sur le livre :

«La culture de _Helianthus strumosus. _Effectivement, c'est comestible, mais ce n'est pas une plante originaire d'ici,Théodore_, _l'hélianthi préfère un climat tempéré et une exposition ensoleillée. Le climat calédonien est pourri.

—Nous avons des serres, non ? Tu m'as même fait signer il y a moins de trois mois une facture atroce pour de nouveaux pots.

— _Pots _? Théodore, dans ces phytotrons, le contrôle des paramètres va permettre aux septièmes années de….

— Oui, oui, oui, tu me l'as expliqué. _Longuement_, même. Alors, il y a de la place ?

—Tu m'as déjà annexé une partie des serres pour que les elfes cultivent de la gigérine, du melon à corne, des ocas et…

—Oui, mais Granger a répliqué avec ses bizarres pois indiens…Je refuse de laisser le ministère avoir le dessus sur Poudlard. Tu es l'un des meilleurs botanistes de ce pays, et elle, c'est une avocate ! Il doit bien y avoir une plante à laquelle elle n'a pas pensé !

—Théodore !! Cette histoire devient burlesque. Te battre avec la Ministre de la Magie pour savoir dans quelle institution serait servi le menu le plus équilibré ? Nos élèves ne font que trois repas par jour ! Qui plus est, même moi, j'en suis venu à rêver d'un de ces menus moldus frits dans la graisse !

— _Mes élèves ne consommeront pas de junk food moldu_. Et tu fréquentes beaucoup trop Potter.

— N'essaye pas de détourner le sujet de la conversation. Je te préviens franchement que si les elfes me servent encore une coupelle de graines de lin à l'apéritif, sous prétexte que c'est sain, je prends les Mandragores en otage ! »

La voix de Théodore se fit charmeuse :

« Je ferai servir un menu spécial en salle des Professeurs pour le goûter…

—Plus de galettes de riz ?

—Non. Et je signerai le bon de commande pour la nouvelle flore que tu voulais pour la bibliothèque…Celle qui est totalement hors de prix. »

Neville se mordit la lèvre, semblant hésiter, puis céda au chant des sirènes :

« Très bien, je pensais au cerfeuil tubéreux…. »

***Fin.


	3. Guide du Directeur de Poudlard

**Titre** : Guide du Directeur de Poudlard issu de Serpentard, par Théodore Nott

**Personnages/Pairing**: Théodore Nott

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Quatrième de couverture

**Guide du Directeur de Poudlard issu de Serpentard, par Théodore Nott**

Dix moyens de convaincre votre professeur de botanique de renoncer aux géraniums carnivores et votre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques de faire pareil pour les taureaux géants ailés carnassiers.

Dix schémas explicatifs pour convaincre un parent d'élèves que vous n'êtes pas un nécromant voulant sacrifier son rejeton lors d'une messe noire.

Dix arguments pour stopper une dispute entre les professeurs dirigeant Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Dix raisonnements pour différencier les multiples Weasley sous votre garde, lorsqu'il faut trouver le coupable du dernier crime en date…

Un livre indispensable à tout Serpentard se rêvant à la tête de la prestigieuse institution.

**F. **


	4. Une matinée pas comme les autres

**Titre** : Une matinée pas comme les autres

**Personnages/Pairing**: Théodore Nott, Pénélope Deauclaire, Susan Bones

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Le livre volé

* * *

**Une matinée pas comme les autres**

Le matin était le moment préféré de la journée de monsieur le Directeur Nott. Le matin très, très tôt. Avant que ses collègues ne commencent à assiéger son bureau, avant que les parents d'élèves ne lui envoient d'incendiaires missives, avant qu'Hermione Weasley ne réclame à corps et à cri un rendez-vous pour parler du droit des elfes, avant qu'un mini-Potter quelconque mette le feu à la serre n°3 ou qu'un mini-Goyle tente une expérience explosive dans les sous-sol**s1**.

Avant le cirque qu'est sa vie depuis qu'il a accepté la succession de Minerva et qu'il est devenu le plus jeune directeur de l'histoire de Poudlard ne se mette en marche.

Cette journée ne commençait pas différemment des autres. Théodore se leva à l'aube, posa un baiser léger sur la tête qui occupait l'oreiller d'à côté, puis partit faire un long tour du lac à pieds. Rien ne valait la vision du château encore endormi et paisible, de la brume sur l'eau, du clapotis paisible venant mourir sur le rivage, rien ne valait le froid vivifiant de l'air pur d'un jour nouveau et rien ne valait le retour au château, souliers crottés et sourire aux lèvres, près d'un feu vif où l'attendrait un thé, quelques toasts au miel de sapin et le premier baiser du jour, offert par des lèvres au goût de café.

Ce matin-là, cependant, prit très vite une direction différente. Il venait à peine de retirer sa cape et ses gants quand le cri retentit dans tout Poudlard. On aurait dit une banshee rendue folle, une mère dragon trouvant son nid pillé, ou Gilderoy Lockahrt apprenant que le prix du plus beau sourire venait de passer à Blaise Zabini.

**« On a volé un livre ! » **

Théodore se précipita sans même son thé.

_*** Moult cris et tisanes calmantes plus tard, retrouvons notre cher Directeur, assis en salle des Professeurs au côté de Susan Bones, enseignante de Métamorphose Il y a eu de nombreuses discussions _**_2_**_ et de longs débats et le Directeur a finalement tranché : il y a désormais une boîte posée devant la bibliothèque, le coupable a 24 heures pour y remettre le livre discrètement avant que d'autres mesures soient prises.**_

« Et après, elle a fait pleurer Marcus en l'accusant. Je jure que s'il avait plus reculé dans le mur, le granit aurait gardé son empreinte.

—Marcus, voler un livre ? Pour être franc, je suppose qu'il continue de suivre les lettres avec son doigt et qu'il déchiffre à voix haute. Si encore c'était un livre de Quidditch, mais _Les Préceptes d'Aesculape_…

—_Théodore _! Encore un peu de thé, monsieur le sarcastique Directeur ?

—Avec plaisir. Plus de deux heures à convaincre notre cher bibliothécaire de ne pas ressortir les fouets de Rusard m'a donné soif.

—Elle les aurait essayés sur qui, de toute façon, elle n'a pas de suspect.

—Je crois qu'elle parlait de l'ordre alphabétique, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un craque.

—Cette femme est terrifiante.

—Oui, je soupçonne souvent Minerva de l'avoir embauchée pour la garder à l'œil.

—Tu comptes lui dire.

—Lui dire quoi, très chère ?

—Que c'est toi qui as pris l'ouvrage. Ou tu vas le remettre discrètement dans la boîte.

—…

—Ne prends pas cet air innocent. La réponse était logique. Elle n'arrête pas de chercher un passage secret non répertorié sans voir la solution évidente : le livre a été pris par quelqu'un que le château laisse aller partout, quelqu'un devant qui les portes s'ouvrent toutes seules s'il le désire car il ne fait presque qu'un avec la bâtisse. Quelqu'un qui n'a donc pas besoin de demander les clés à Pénélope, ou d'utiliser les siennes ce qui aurait laissé une trace magique. Et ce quelqu'un, c'est toi, le Directeur.

—Excellent. Je vais te faire enseigner la logique et la réflexion, plutôt que la métamorphose.

—Pourquoi tu as chipé ce bouquin ?

—Parce que c'était ça ou l'envoyer en maison de repos.

—Le remariage de Percy.

—Oui. Son cinquième depuis son divorce d'avec Pénélope. Et elle l'aime toujours, la pauvre femme.

—Donc, tu as préféré provoquer une crise de nerfs.

—J'ai préféré lui changer les idées. Elle n'a pas pensé à Weasley de la journée.

—…

—Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

—Parce que je me demande à quel moment tu vas te mettre à porter des lunettes en demi-lunes et à avoir les yeux pétillants. »

***F.

**1** A la grande stupéfaction de Millicent et Gregory Goyle, leurs sept enfants se révélèrent tous avoir un Q.I. à rendre jalouse Hermione. Tous têtes de classe, Préfet, Préfète en chef, Président du Club de Lecture, Présidente du Club de Sortilèges, et tous à Serdaigle. Théodore les cite désormais en exemple de pied de nez au destin quand des parents bien-pensants viennent se plaindre que leur rejeton a été réparti dans la _mauvaise Maison._ Le temps des longues lignées est fini, que ce soit chez les mages noirs ou chez les gentils gryffondors bien-pensants !

**2** _Non, Pénélope, vous ne pouvez pas pendre les Préfets par les pouces pour leur apprendre leur responsabilité_.


	5. Le serpent montrera patte blanche

**Le serpent montrera patte blanche, scénette poudlardienne.**

**Personnages/Pairing**: Théodore Nott, Percy Weasley, Neville Londubat

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Noir et Blanc

**Le serpent montrera patte blanche, scénette poudlardienne.**

_**Personnages : **_

_Théodore Nott,_ professeur de potions et fils de Mangemort condamné ayant du mal à se débarrasser de la réputation paternelle.

_Perceval Weasley_, officier ministériel ayant plus de mal à envoyer balader les ordres idiots en temps de paix qu'en temps de guerre.

_Neville Londubat_, professeur de botanique et dangereux maniaque des croisements entre espèces végétales magiques.

.

_Poudlard, 2005. Bureau de Théodore Nott, nouvel enseignant des potions. _

_Théodore, robe noire stricte à peine égayée d'un liseré gris perle, est occupé à corriger les toutes premières copies de sa vie d'enseignant._

_._

**Toc, toc, toc.**

« Entrez.

—Nott.

—…Weasley ? Entre, entre. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Poudlard. Une tasse de thé ?

—Merci.

—Du sucre.

—Non, merci.

—…...

—…

—…...

—…

—Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais je ne crois pas que tu aies d'enfant en âge d'être scolarisé pour l'instant. Je suis un peu surpris de ta présence.

—Non, je…le nouveau directeur du département de la justice vient de me nommer son premier adjoint. Hier.

—Mes plus sincères félicitations, mais je ne crois pas comprendre….

—Tu es le premier Serpentard à être embauché à Poudlard depuis…

—…depuis la guerre.

—Voilà.

—Si vous nous ostracisez, cela ne servira qu'à poursuivre le conflit sur plusieurs générations.

—_Je sais_, mais qu'est ce que j'étais censé dire ?

—Que c'était une idiotie et qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps à son poste quand le Ministre Shackebolt apprendrait ce genre de bourde ? D'ailleurs, la Directrice est au courant ? Elle a cautionnée ceci ?

—Certainement pas ! Elle… Enfin, c'est une femme de caractère.

—…Une femme de caractère qui aurait fait un scandale de savoir que le Ministère mettait ainsi son grand nez indiscret dans les affaires de l'école en venant ainsi questionner un de ses professeurs parce qu'il est le fils d'un criminel de guerre.

—C'est à peu près ça.

—Elle aurait donc fait, je crois que l'expression moldue correcte est _un foin de tous les diables_.

—Très certainement.

—Et je ne dois pas aller la prévenir, parce que…

—Parce que j'espère bien remplacer rapidement mon patron et mettre ce secteur du Ministère au goût du jour pour le débarrasser de ses idées moyenâgeuses ?»

_Bruits de soupirs, froissements de papiers._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Mais je te préviens que je ne fais ceci que par correction pour Minerva, on n'a pas besoin d'un nouveau scandale à l'école. Et tu as intérêt à vite grimper par-dessus cet imbécile qui te sert de chef, je ne vais pas supporter ça tous les ans. Et il faut bien entendu compter sur le…Qu'est ce que ce que ce potin de fin du monde ? Excuse-moi une seconde, que je vois ce qu'…

—_**Attention !**_

—Londubat, que… Vas-y, entre, fais comme chez toi, tu ne - Par l'enfer, _qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose_ ?

—Tu aimes ? C'est un de mes bébés. Attends, appuie-toi sur la porte-lààààà.

—De deux mètres ? Avec des crocs !

—J'ai eu la main lourde sur le phosphate diammonique merliné, j'avoue. Je ne visais que la moitié de cette taille. Et ce sont des dents marginales, pas des crocs, enfin. C'est une dionée ! Elle n'est pas superbe ? Et je crois que la porte est en train de lâcher, que dirais-tu d'une retraite derrière le bureau ? Eh, Percy !

—Bonjour Neville.

— Théodore, tu aurais pu choisir un bureau plus large, jamais nous ne tiendrons tous les trois.

—J'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu le cas où je devrai me cacher d'une plante carnivore géante, quel étourdi je fais !

—Allons, je ne crois pas qu'elle mangerait qui que ce soit. Pas un humain. Peut-être un chat. Elle n'est pas assez imposante pour pouvoir digérer quelqu'un.

—Pas assez imposante ? Neville, j'ai vu des dragons adultes plus petits chez Charlie !

—T'es vachement rassurant, Weasley.

—Je crois que tu peux m'appeler Perceval, Théodore. C'est une sorte de pré-requis quand on va finir ensemble dans l'estomac d'une monstruosité végétale.

—Monstruosité ? Allons, ce n'est pas parce que ma pauvre dionée fait deux fois la taille que….

—Elle est énorme, oui. Avec des dents ! Tu peux bien l'appeler Gertrude si tu…Minute, tu visais une plante de un mètre avec des dents ! _**Baisse-toi !...**_Mais pourquoi ?

—Je voulais voir comment elle réagirait.

—Au risque de me répéter : une plante de un mètre avec des dents ? Dans une école ?

—Ben, techniquement, elle en fait deux, maintenant. Je t'ai dit, j'ai eu la main lourde sur le phosphate diammonique merliné.

—Tu crois que c'est le sujet ? Je me contrefiche du phosphore merliné.

—Phosphate diammonique merliné

—_**Et c'est moi qu'on surveille ?**_ »

.

**Fin…Ou plutôt sans fin, un jour Théodore sera Directeur, Perceval Ministre et Neville incapable de s'empêcher _d'essayer pour voir_ en matière d'expérimentation, mais c'est une autre histoire…**


End file.
